It is common to manufacture air filters within a cardboard frame structure. Thus, each time a filter is replaced it is not only replaced with the filter itself but with a new frame structure. The end result is that this presents a relatively expensive filter to the consumer because that consumer continues to repurchase a frame structure time after time when in reality there is nothing wrong with the frame structure itself.
Also, because of the cost of manufacturing and shipping the frame structure, filter manufacturers have attempted to control the cost of conventional filters below a certain point and that in return has resulted in the filter itself being of poor quality and less than optimum in efficiency.
Therefore, there is a need for a low cost, highly effective, and highly efficient filter system that is particularly designed for residential use as well as non-residential applications.